This is It...
Hello MC Creepypasta wiki. It's themaster401/402. Dear god, it's been a while. Gearing Up I have had enough of this DTF3421 or whatever his name is guy. He has haunted me and my friends. I got an expert coder to make my minecraft.jar and craftbukkit.jar AWESOME. We figured out that DTF3421 comes from a virus, one that survived since 1.7.3. "So, this whole time I got a virus from when I went to the farlands." I thought to myself. As soon as my friends came on skype and live messenger (just in case that DTF3421 retard cuts our skype connection) we went on my server. After a few minutes, a player named unknown came on. I typed "Yeah, nice try DTF3421" in the chat, and it replied with a bunch of gibberish. I used the expert's coding to de-op it and stop any exploits that lets him op himself. All of my friends said "THIS MEANS WAR!!! The War Starts Note: The following Paragraph should be read along with hearing "Where Them Mobs At" If your not done reading after you heard it, put on "The Miner" After learning how to code like an expert, I went into the server's core, where all the data gets processed (e.g. block updates, commands, etc.) I saw DTF3421 helplessly trying to use op commands. I asked him, "How about a pvp match to settle this. If we win, we can do anything we want to you. If we lose, you can infect our computers with all your companion viruses. DTF3421 replied with "On one condition. It will be done my way" Me, Kianeush, DK, and Yuvin all said "Deal". We gave him pvp perms, then he teleported us to a giant dome. "We will be fighting in this dome. We will all get the speed effect, resistance, and a set of enchanted tools and armor" DTF3421 said. And the countdown began. Server 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, LET THE PVP BEGIN!. So we dashed away from DTF3421. Obviously, me and my friends were all allies. The graphics were realistic, but I didn't care. This is the final countdown. We chased DTF3421, but somehow he got the better of us. Then the miracle happened. Everyone that comes on my server came on and spawned in our team. I had no idea what to say, so I said, "This is our army" with our combined strength, we beat up DTF. After everybody was following him, I went into the server's code and sent a kill code to DTF3421's ip. He immediately splattered into bloody chunks and giblets in Minecraft and left the game. Instead of just being completely stunned, we all partied. Thank You, Everyone I made a gigantic server announcement. "Thank you everone for helping me defeat this evil entity. I recorded all of this, and now im going to upload this to Youtube and Jeb's Twitter." Everybody was cheering for me in the chat. "I have suffered a lot from that retard. I'm also going to give away things after Minecon." And that was the end Author's Note That is the end of my four part creepypasta series. My name is themaster401 (I forgot to login when I did this) and stay tuned for upcoming content!! Category:Themaster401 Category:Creepypasta Category:Darkness of the Farlands Category:Short Pastas